The present disclosure relates to fastening systems, and in particular to a fastening system using a removable stud and a retaining plate.
Threaded studs are commonly used to attach a line replaceable unit (LRU) to a housing of an aircraft or other aircraft components. Typically, a male portion of the stud is threaded into a mating female thread in a bore of the housing. To prevent the stud from unthreading from the bore of the housing (e.g., during prolonged periods of vibration), “keys” or other thread-deforming mechanisms are often employed to mechanically lock the stud within the bore. However, such thread-deforming anti-rotation mechanisms typically prevent the stud from being unthreaded from the bore even when it is desired to remove the stud from the housing, such as when the stud becomes damaged. Accordingly, removal and replacement of the stud can require removal of the entire housing from the aircraft to enable the stud to be removed from the bore using machining operations. Moreover, the machining operations may permanently damage the housing of the aircraft component, thereby possibly requiring replacement of a high-cost component housing. As such, removal and replacement of a “keyed” stud used to attach an LRU to a housing of an aircraft component may be costly and time consuming.